The Hidden Power of Sakura's Petal
by HanaTenshiHimeko
Summary: Born with a sakura's petal, she was rumored to be the legendary goddess. When Sakura went to China, she unraveled secrets of the goddess's life and found out why the goddess is hated so much. rewritten
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own the soil, nor the flowers, nor the sky, nor the WORLD! So DO I own Card Captor Sakura? No! But I wish though. .

**_Hana-chan_**: Yo people! ­.­ Yeah, I delete my previous story since I didn't like it. I was re-reading it and I was like, "What was I doing? This story sucks in the beginning!" So, here is the same old story with some new plots. As you know, I'm HanaTenshiHimeko, but that's too long. So my nickname is Hana-chan. Hopefully, you know my friends here. If not, let me introduce to you guys again. (Drum roll) Here's Miaka!

**_Miaka_**: (Walks on stage with a bad of chips) Hepepo, I wemaka.

**_Hana-chan_**: (Sweat drop) Umm…you might want to swallow your chips first.

**_Miaka_**: (Gulp) Hehe…Gomen Sorry Hey people, I'm Miaka.

**_Hana-chan_**: And here is Miki!

**_Miki_**: Hi! I'm Miki. Nice to meet ya. (does a little bow)

**_Hana-chan_**: And finally…Mitsuki!

**_Mitsuki_**: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Watashi namae wa Mitsuki desu. Yoroshiku shimasu. (does a little bow)

**_Hana-chan_**: She knows more Japanese than me so I'm learning from her.

**_Miaka_**: (munch on more chips) Umm…translation please?

**_Hana-chan_**: Too bad Miaka is still learning, just like me. (sighs)

**_Miki_**: She said, "Hello everyone! My name is Mitsuki. Nice to meet ya."

**_Hana-chan_**: Thanks, Miki! Now let's stop the talking and get on the story!

**_Editor_**: Hey! What about me?

**_Hana-chan_**: Opps… I'll introduce you after the chapter.

**_Editor_**: But… (anime teary eyes)

**_Hana-chan_**: (sweat drop) I'll promise you that I'll introduce you after the chapter.

**_Editor_**: (depress signs hangs over her as she sits in a corner) I understand…continue the chapter without me…forget all about me….forget about your editor…

**_Hana-chan_**: (sweat drop) Anno…(Umm…) Editor?

--If you see any grammar mistakes, sorry! We all aren't perfect, right? --

Japanese in this chapter:

**Okaa-san**: Mother

**Onii-chan**: Big Brother

**Itei**: Ouch

**Hai**: Yes

**Otou-san**: Father

**Kaijuu**: Monster

**Oi**: Hey

**Gomen**: Sorry

**Onegai**: Please

**Baka**: Stupid

**Nani**: What

Chapter 1

_**Discoveries**_

* * *

"Did you hear that? Nadeshiko has a baby! Not only that, the baby has amber colored hair and emerald eyes!"

"So the rumor is true."

"A baby born with a cherry blossom's petal in her hand?"

"Yeah, that's the rumor I heard. The baby is not normal at all."

"She must be a witch."

"Really?"

"I don't think so…"

"But it's not a good sign, a baby born with abnormal in her hand. On top of that, it's coming from that woman! God must be punishing us."

"Don't be stupid, it was her fault in the first place!"

As the three women kept whispering furiously, they didn't notice a young boy was listening to their conversation from a distance. He ran home where her mother was sitting in front of the table.

"**Okaa-san**, the neighbors are talking bad about us again." Turning around, she sighed.

"Leave them be," she answered. She looked her baby, who was sleeping peaceful. "We can only wait for the answer. We must believe that the heaven will protect us." The mother took the cherry blossom's petal necklace from the table and placed it around the baby's neck. The petal started to glow pink and then faded away slowly. The mother bends her head and whispered to her baby's ear. "I believed in you, Sakura."

_**10 years later…**_

"**Okaa-san**!" shouted an amber hair girl with emerald eyes. She was wearing a beautiful kimono. Her long hair that was up to her waist and her necklace bounced along as she ran toward her mother. "I'm going to the market."

"For what, Sakura?" asked the mother.

"I'm going to buy **onii-chan** a birthday present," answered Sakura. "But don't tell him about that. I don't want him to find out."

"Are you alright by yourself?" asked the concerned mother. Sakura nodded.

"I'm going to be fine, **okaa-san**. Don't worry, I'll look after myself."

Nadeshiko sighed.

"Be safe," she said. Sakura smiled and ran toward the busy market.

>>>>>>>>>>

The market was busy as usual. Sakura looked around to see what to buy. Walking along, she admired the scene around her. The children were having fun playing a game. Elders were doing their daily gossips. A mother was scolding her son for teasing his sister again. Seeing all this made her feel kind of left out. Sakura decided to go to her secret place. She'll think of what to give to her brother before the sun went down.

As Sakura walked down the path that led to the grassy area, she admired the nature around her. Soon, a tiny rock interrupted her admiration and hit her head. It soon follow that by showers of tiny rocks that were targeted at her.

"There's the witch!"

"Get her!"

A big group of children chased Sakura, throwing rocks at her. She tried to dodge the rocks and ran. Soon, they started throwing bigger rocks. Sakura flinched as one sharp rock cut her. Not bothering to examine her wound, she ran faster. It was hard for her, since Sakura was wearing her kimono, which was tied pretty tight. The bullying stopped only when she was near the dark forest.

"Yeah, go back to your home!" screamed a boy.

"And don't come back!" shouted a girl.

Sakura ignored the cruel remarks and ran into the dark forest. After a few feet from the entrance, she collapsed into the ground. Trying to hold back her tears, she waited till the group of bullies went back to the town. Sakura examined the bruises and cuts she had. She was lucky this time. Only a small cut at ankle and some bruises at her back. Her mother's present, the kimono, was still in good condition.

"**Itei**," said Sakura. Trying to stand up, sharp pain went through her ankle. Looking at her ankle again, she saw a small bruise that she didn't notice before. She hoped it would go away soon before her mom noticed it. Sakura stood up and continued to walk slowly.

No one knew about the dark forest. Other children thought that it was her home. She never fit in. With her amber hair and emerald eyes, Sakura was considered "different". Her hair was just fine. It was her eyes. It was like the color of the forest. Rumors around the town said that she wasn't human. Her brother always taught her to ignore them, but she couldn't. Those words hurt her like a sharp knife, worse than physical wounds. At first, only a small group of children bullied her. As time went by, more and more children found it amusing just to bully her. Some just watched behind the scene.

As Sakura walked further into the dark forest, the sunlight was little bit stronger, shining more through the leaves. Soon, she arrived upon the cherry blossom tree. The sun was shining on the tree like it came from heaven. Sakura sat underneath the tree.

"I'm back," she said. "I got food. This time, it's something you like." A small doll-like creature stuck out of the tree and flew to her. It was a yellow, small animal with wings and big ears sticking out of the small head. The animal sniffed the food and quickly grabbed it, stuffing it in its mouth. Sakura laughed. The yellow flying animal started to flying around her, searching for more food.

"Sorry, that's all I have." It looked disappointed and flew back to the tree. Sakura sighed.

She had just recently found this cherry blossom tree a few days ago. It was also when she found the flying animal. Sakura saw the poor animal hurt with a big cut across its forehead, lying under the cherry blossom tree. It was bleeding heavily, having almost no chance to live. Sakura never try to think what kind of animal it was. All she knew it needed help. She tried her best to nurse the injured animal back. Soon, the small doll-like recovered its health. The yellow animal didn't really try to communicate with her. All it did was eat and then sleep in the tree.

To think about it, Sakura never climbed up the cherry blossom tree. She always wondered about it. Taking off her shoes, she tried to climb the tree. The yellow animal was about to sleep when it saw her about to climb the tree. It immediately flew out of the tree and started to pull Sakura away from the tree.

"W-what are you trying to do?" asked Sakura. As soon she climbed back down, the flying animal flew back to the tree. "Well, looks like it doesn't like people invading his territory." Looking up, she saw the sun was about to set. "Oh shoot! I forgot the present!" Sakura put on her sandals and ran. "Bye-bye! I'll be back soon!" Sakura ran out of the forest and into the market place.

>>>>>>>>>>

I waited until she was gone. I sighed. Man, that was close.

I looked at the pink book beside me. For a minute, I thought it was glowing faintly. Then it stopped. I rubbed my eyes. Must be my imagination.

A growl from my stomach growled for more food. I must be hallucinating, since I was still hungry. I sighed. The food that the girl gave me just wasn't enough. I'm worried about her. She always arrived here with some bruises and cuts, but she always smiled like nothing happened. I don't know how much longer until my mistress will arrive. Sleep, I need sleep now…

>>>>>>>>>>

"Sakura, help me with the supper," said Nadeshiko as soon Sakura came back from the market. She managed to avoid any more bullying when she bought the present.

"**Hai**," shouted Sakura. She hid the present and ran back to the kitchen. Soon, the smell of food reached the noses of two more people.

"We're back," said the amber-brown-haired man.

"Welcome back, **onii-chan**!" said Sakura. "Oh, **otou-san**, **onii-chan**, I made the main dish today!"

"Huh? **Kaijuu** is actually cooking?" exclaimed the brother. "I wonder if there are any antidotes left…" He started to head for the door.

"**Onii-chan**! I don't have any poison in my cooking!" shouted Sakura, with veins popping out of her fist. "And I'm not a monster!"

"Touya," said the browned-haired man. Touya just smiled.

"I know, I know…**otou-san**," said the brother.

"The crops are doing well. I think we'll have plenty by the time it's summer," said Sakura's father, smiling.

"That's good!" said Sakura, clapped her hands together. Nadeshiko smiled.

"Well, let's eat this delicious food," said the father.

"But let's get some antidote first," added Touya. Veins popped out of her forehead. Quick as a lightening, Sakura stomped on Touya's foot, resulting in a howl from her brother.

"Serves you right," mumbled Sakura as the parents laughed with amusement.

_**3 years later…**_

"Sakura!" She looked up as the flying yellow animal greeted her.

"Hey Kero-chan!" said Sakura. Kero looked with hungry eyes as Sakura unwrapped the cloth that was covering the food. "Here, this time **okaa-san** had specially made pudding."

"YEAH!" Kero immediately snatched the pudding and gulped it all down.

"My….pudding…." said Sakura. The yellow animal gave a big sigh and smacked his lips.

"Anymore?" he asked. Veins popped out of Sakura's forehead.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LEAVE ME SOME!" she screamed. THAT WAS MY PUDDING AND YOU ATE ALL OF IT!"

"I was hungry," whined Kero. "You didn't come here since yesterday's lunch and it had been a whole day."

"But my pudding…**okaa-san** specially made…" whined Sakura, getting teary eyes. Kero sweat dropped.

"Ahhh…look at it this way," said Kero cheerfully. "You won't have to gain unnecessary weight."

POW! PUNCH! Kero was left deep in the ground with two big bumps on his head.

"W-who ask for your opinion?" shouted Sakura, blushing in anger and embarrassment.

Kero and Sakura had known each other since three years ago. For a long time, Kero didn't speak, since he didn't really trust Sakura. But as time passed by, Kero began to speak, and to trust this girl.

"Call me Kero," said the doll-like animal. That's how they began their friendship.

"Oh no!" Sakura suddenly stood up. "I have to go home now!" Suddenly, Kero saw a pink glow coming from the girl. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. This time, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

/Was that my imagination? For a moment, Sakura's necklace was glowing…/

"Kero-chan, I'll see you tomorrow!" Sakura ran out of the forest.

"Remember my food!" Kero shouted. He gave a sigh as soon she disappeared from sight. Suddenly, the cherry blossom tree was glowing. The pink book, which was resting on the branch, was the brightest. "W-what is going on," said Kero. Suddenly, the book flew out of the tree. "Hey! Wait up!" Kero flew after it.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" A tall, handsome boy smirked at Sakura as she moved a bit back from the presence of him. He was the mayor's son who thought he was the big shot of the town, thinking everyone should obey him. He was also the reason for the start of Sakura's bullying

"W-what do you want, Saiki-san?" asked Sakura, nervously. Although her brother always told her to stand bravely against her bullies, she found it hard to do so. With a group of village children behind him, who wouldn't feel the same way as Sakura was feeling at that moment?

"W-what do you want, Saiki-san?" asked Sakura, again. The big bully chucked.

"Oh nothing, we just wanna borrow you for a moment," he replied. Suddenly, a girl and a boy appeared from her sides, holding her arms, and began to drag her. Reacting to this, Sakura jabbed her elbow to the boy's stomach and he dropped to his knee, gasping for breath. She then twisted the girl's hand. The girl cried out in sharp pain. Sakura thanked her brother for teaching her some defense moves. Using this as an advantage, Sakura held the girl in front on her.

"Back away from me or she won't be happy," said Sakura, twisting a bit more to make the girl moan in pain. The bullies got the message, backing away from her. Suddenly, Sakura sensed a presence behind her, but it was too late. With a swift move, the boy hit Sakura's head from behind, and she fell unconscious.

"What should we do with her?" asked the girl, rubbing her arm.

"Get rid of her," answered Saiki.

>>>>>>>>>>

Sakura groaned as she woke up. She was in a dark place. As she felt her way around, she bumped into wood. Feeling some more, Sakura found out it was a wooden box. What is this doing here? Where is she? As her vision adjusted to the darkness, she found herself in some storehouse. Suddenly, she heard voices. Being alert, Sakura jumped into a wooden box, which was filled with some clothing.

"…and I said that it was no good." Laughter was heard. It sounded like two men were walking toward her. Sakura held her breath as she heard them coming closer.

"Hey, why isn't this box sealed?"

"I don't know. Better do it now before the ship leaves us." She suddenly heard sounds of hammer hitting against the nail. Sakura panicked. Should she shout out loud she was there? But if she did, what would they do to her? The girl decided to be quiet and escape later. Beside, she was good at escaping. As the two men lifted the box, Sakura peeped out a hole, seeing everything. She found out she was near the dock. Sakura planed that as soon she was on board, she would get out. Everything was going as she had planned. Everything except getting out of the box. The girl underestimated the time that she would escape from the wooden box. By the time Sakura could breath in fresh air, the boat was already moving.

"Oh shoot," mumbled Sakura. It looked like she could swim from that distance. Preparing to jump off the boat, she was grabbed by her arm. The blue-haired boy with glasses shouted in Chinese. Only understanding a bit of Chinese, she assumed that the boy thought she was going to kill herself. Sakura tried to wriggle her arm out of this young man's cling. However, his hand was still held firm on her arm.

"Let go of me!" cried Sakura. Knowing he won't able to understand her, she managed to free herself. However, another set of arms held her back. Great, she has attracted a crowd here now.

"What are you doing?" Sakura blinked. Japanese! Examining this brown-haired boy, she was stunned.

"A-a-ahhh…." She stuttered.

"Well?" asked the impatience boy.

"You can speak Japanese?" said Sakura. The boy frowned.

"No, I was bewitched to talk," he said sarcastically. Sakura just blinked her eyes. He threw up his hands. "Of course! How else could I talk to you?"

"Magic?" answered Sakura, innocently. The boy does an anime style of falling while sweat dropping.

"Anyway, just answer the question," he demanded. "What are you trying to do?"

"Swim," answered Sakura, pointing to the far away dock. The boy raised his eyes.

"In your beautiful outfit?" he asked. Sakura looked down at her kimono.

"Yeah, so what?" replied the girl, sticking her chest out. Laughter broke the silence. It was the blue-haired boy.

"**Gomen**," he said, wiping his tears. "But you are funny." Sakura blinked her eyes.

"You speak Japanese too?" asked Sakura. He nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Well, let's get you home."

"Ahh…thanks…" said Sakura. She was helped to a little boat.

"I hope you know how to row," said the blue-haired boy. Sakura smiled.

"Of course. Thank you for the boat," she answered. He laughed.

"Keep the boat. It's just a small worth for a lady," he said, kissing Sakura's right hand. She quickly withdrew her hand, blushing madly.

"I-I-I should be going now." She grabbed the oars as the boat was lowered down to the water. As soon the hooks were off, Sakura rowed as fast as she could toward the island.

"Flirting again?" asked the brown-haired boy. The other boy smiled.

"I'm just showing kindness," he answered. "Oh, I forgot to ask for her name." The brown-haired boy just sighed and walked away.

"It's her," said a tall figure, appearing next to the blue-haired boy

"So that's the girl you were talking about, right?" he asked. The boy smiled as his eyes narrowed down a bit. "I can't wait till the fun begin."

* * *

---Author's notes---

**_Hana-chan_**: FINISH! YEAH! BANZAI!

**_Miki_**: (smiles) She is so hyper today.

**_Mitsuki_**: Not her (points to Editor, still depressed)

**_Editor_**: (still have depress signs hung over her) She forgot about me……. (suddenly becomes big in the background, while the rest is small)

**_Miaka+Miki+Mitsuki_**: (screams) A GHOST! (all runs away)

**_Hana-chan_**: (unaware of problem) Ok! Let's have a party! Oro? Where's everyone? Hey guys? (teary eyes) No one wants to celebrate my success of re-writing of my first chapter?

**_Editor_**: (mumbles) I shall get revenge….hehehehehehehehe….

**_Hana-chan_**: (sweat drop) Editor? Are you still mad at me? OK! Everyone, this is my Editor, who will threaten me to update my chapters. She has all kind of weapons, especially...(shivers) I rather not say out loud. .-;


	2. Surprises

**WARNING!** This chapter is not edit yet. So if you wanna be nice person or is bored like heck, copy this and e-mail it to me, or requested to be sent to you as an attached document so you could edit it easier. THANK YOU!

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own the soil, nor the flowers, nor the sky, nor the WORLD! So DO I own Card Captor Sakura? No! But I wish though. .

**_Hana-chan_**: Yo ho people! I updated again! Gosh, I didn't update till now. I got a writer's block. As you know, I'm a lazy author so don't expect much from me. Hehe. Anyway, time pass by so fast. (sigh) I'm finally in college and I got lost a couple of times. Hey, I'm in the right room…BUT THE WRONG BUILDING! (sigh) Anyway, I'm so doom….

**_Miaka_**: Yup.

**_Mitsuki, Miki_**: (nods)

**_Editor_**: (holding big hammer) Hana……

**_Hana-chan_**: OO She's here! (runs) I leave the story to you guys!

**_Editor_**: WAIT RIGHT THERE!

**_Miaka, Mitsuki, Miki_**: (sweat drop)

Recap:

"_Keep the boat. It's just a small worth for a lady," he said, kissing Sakura's right hand. She quickly withdrew her hand, blushing madly._

"_I-I-I should be going now." She grabbed the oars as the boat was lowered down to the water. As soon the hooks were off, Sakura rowed as fast as she could toward the island._

"_Flirting again?" asked the brown-haired boy. The other boy smiled._

"_I'm just showing kindness," he answered. "Oh, I forgot to ask for her name." The brown-haired boy just sighed and walks away._

"_It's her," said a tall figure, appearing next to the blue-haired boy_

"_So that's the girl you were talking about, right?" he asked. The boy smiled as his eyes narrowed down a bit. "I can't wait till the fun begin."_

--If you see any grammar mistakes, sorry! We all aren't perfect, right? --

Japanese in this chapter:

**Gomen**: Sorry

**Okaa-san**: Mother

**Kaijuu**: Monster

**Onii-chan**: Older brother

**Hai**: Yes (or yeah)

**Arigatou**: Thank you

**Otanjoubi Omedetou**: Happy Birthday

**Urusai**: Be quiet (literally translated as "You are too noisy")

Chapter 2

_**Surprises**_

* * *

"Sakura!" Nadeshiko hugs her daughter tightly with relief. "Sakura, we were worried about you!" 

"**Gomen**, **okaa-san**," replied Sakura, eyes down.

"It's nothing to be sad about, Sakura," said her father. "We are glad to find you."

"That's right, Fujitaka," said Nadeshiko, agreeing with her husband. Turning to Sakura, she continued, "But next time you have to tell us where you really went."

"**Hai**," replied Sakura, head bowed down in guilt.

"But never mind that. Come on, dinner is getting cold," said Fujitaka. Sakura followed her parents into the house. As she took her first step into the house, a voice by the door called out to her.

"Drats! I though **kaijuu** would be gone forever so I don't have to deal with such noises she make in the morning." Vein popped out of Sakura's forehead.

"**Onii-chan**!" She tried to stomp on his foot, but Touya jumped out of the way.

"Whoo! That was close," commented Touya. "**Kaijuu** is finally showing her vicious side." Stream was coming out of Sakura's ears.

"Calm down, Sakura," said the father, giving Touya a smile. "So should you, Touya."

"**Hai**, **hai**," he replied, giving an amused look at the fuming Sakura.

>>>>>>>>>>

Sakura was humming to herself happily.

"I love the dinner! It's delicious!" she exclaimed, as she finish her bowl.

"**Arigatou**," said Nadeshiko, smiling. "Now for our dessert."

"Dessert?" asked Sakura. Fujitaka nodded to both Touya and Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko left the table, just to return holding a cake. The other two males took out a package from their side.

"**Otanjoube Omedetou**!" said the three as Sakura looked at her presents with huge eyes.

"Y-you guys," said Sakura, sniffing as tears were beginning to form. So that's was happening during the previous days. They pretended to be very busy and were sending her to go outside, but they were actually planning for her birthday.

She opened her mother's present first. Carefully not to tear the fragile wrapping, Sakura slowly opened to find the big soft package containing a kimono.

"**O-okaa-san**…" whispered Sakura. It wasn't any normal kimono. It was sakura petals decorated all over the kimono. Looking closely, she could see that each designed was carefully stitched. Looking up at her mother, Sakura realized how tired her mother looks much older with bags under her eyes. Nadeshiko must have stayed up every night to make the kimono and the only source of light was the candlelight.

"Hey, don't get teary now. We also have our present for you," said Touya, shoving his small present to Sakura.

"Don't forget this one too," said her father, smiling at her daughter's growth.

Sakura opened her father's present first. Like the previous present, she opened with care. Although it was a smaller present, she finds to her delight that she discovered a jewel shape of a sakura petal. Touya's present was the smallest of all. However, it didn't disappointed Sakura when she discovered that it was two small sakura-shaped pins for her hair.

"Thank you so much!" crocked Sakura, hugging her presents tightly to her chest.

"No problem, **kaijuu**. I'll be expecting better gifts from you when my birthday comes," said Touya, messing up her hair.

"Onii-chan! Don't mess up my hair! And I'm not a monster!" said Sakura, giving her brother a bit angry look.

"**Hai**, **hai**," replied Touya, messing her sister hair even more. "This is the extra birthday present from me. You should be thankful."

Sakura stuck her tongue out. Deep inside, she knew that's her brother's way of saying he cared for her. Funny, men use weird actions to show their love.

>>>>>>>>>>

Stars were shining brightly across the sky and Sakura still can't get enough of it. Nature watching was sure beautiful. Lying on her back, she sighed. Her finger held the sakura necklace she had since birth. It was different from the one she had gotten from her brother. It was almost like a real sakura petal plucked freshly and somehow attached to a string. But the color and softness never faded away.

But lately, it has been acting weird. Once in a while, it would softly glow. However, ever since she met Kero-chan, it has been glowing more frequently and brighter.

"Kero-chan…who is he really?" whispered Sakura, her emerald eyes holding so much questions. Yet, her answer was the cold silent of the night.

Inside the house, Nadeshiko was watching her daughter.

"When are we going to tell Sakura about her necklace?" asked the worried mother. Her husband put his hand on top of his wife's hand.

"Don't worry. Our time isn't wasted." Fujitaka's eyes soften at the sight of his wife. "It was because of her that we were able to wait longer."

"I don't know," Nadeshiko sadly said. "I hope it is not too late."

"Don't worry," said the husband again. "In any case, we could have Touya help support Sakura when we tell her the news. It's going to hit hard on her…definitely…"

The mother sighed. Looking up, they saw the sakura petals danced in the sky strangely above where Sakura was sitting outside, enjoying the view.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" exclaimed Sakura, sitting up to enjoy the view closer.

But in the minds of two, they know the sakura petals was telling them it was close to their time.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Where is it!"

The man struggled to breathe as the brown-haired boy gripped the collar, lifting the man a few inches in the air.

"Syaoran, you are choking him," said the blue-haired boy, calmly watching the scene before him. The brown-haired ignored his warning and continued to shake the man.

"I said WHERE IS IT!"

The blue haired boy shook his head in disappointment. His friend never learns.

"I-I-in…t-the…boat…" croaked the man.

"Which boat?" asked Syaoran, as his fingers tighten the collar.

"The…g-girl t-t-took…it…" Letting go of the collar, the brown haired boy immediately gave his orders.

/Darn it! We wasted a day on this/ Syaoran grind his teeth.

"Turn back right now!" he said, walking away.

"W-what about him?" asked one of the servant.

"Tie him up and then lock him up," said Syaoran. "I don't want to see his face anymore." He bit his lower lip in frustration.

/Almost there, we're almost close./

"**Okaa-san**?" mumbled Sakura.

"Hmm?"

"What story are you gonna tell this time?" she asked, yawning.

"Wow, I didn't know **kaijuu** could yawn that big," teased Touya.

"**Urusai**, **onii-chan**," said Sakura, sticking out her tongue. "Beside, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your room now?"

"Now, now," said Nadeshiko, smiling. "We all could hear the story you know."

Sakura pouted at the idea that her brother won this time with the help of her mom. "But today, I'm telling a different story."

"Really? What is it?" said Sakura, excited at the idea of a new story. Nadeshiko smiled at this.

"It's about a little princess and how she became the mistress of Clow Card."

* * *

---Author's notes--- 

**_Hana-chan_**: Hey! Aiya…yeah, like I said, I was having writer's block. Actually, this chapter is in preparation for the next loooooong chapter! Hehehehe…hey, I did said I'm not gonna abandoned my stories, right? But I haven't updated for like 10 months since the rewritten and the original since 3 years ago. So sorry for the people who waited for the chapter to come out! Thanks for the people who reviewed! I was so motivated when I also saw my story was in two C2 communities!

**_Editor_**: Hana-chan…

**_Hana-chan_**: (sees big hammer) O.O (runs) FORGIVE ME!

**_Editor_**: (runs after Hana-chan) NEVER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**_Miaka, Mitsuki, Miki_**: (sweat drop)

Special thanks to reviewers:

**Yukimi the Ice Goddess**: Thanks for being the first reviewer! I looked over my 1st chapter and I kinda fix some stuff. Other than that, I don't see any grammar or spelling mistakes. O.O Must be me…

**Psychotic Miserty, Angel, Liangxin, Die hard fan, Snowqueen**: Thanks! Sorry I didn't update that soon enough. Well, the wait is over…until the next chapter… (sweat drop)

**Donut**: O.O If you don't know what they are talking about, that's the point of the chapter! It's mysterious and you won't know the answer till the end. And if you don't know what the whole chapter is about, RE-READ IT!

**Kyokosakuras**: Oh, please don't kill me! I was busy...(mumbles) with watching anime, going online to read other fanfics, eating, sleeping…hehehehehe…

**Ttoh**: Hehehe….the little side notes are to entertain people who wants me dead when I don't update soon enough...

To be on the mailing list 'cause I know some of you guys have too much Author Alert to fit some people in or just wanna join the heck of it, go to my bio and click on the link ('cause fanfic is not letting me write up the link here for some reason...) Just make sure to click on HIDDEN 'cause it only allow one word title, which sucks…


End file.
